What's In a Name?
by Ominae
Summary: Ribbons Almark doesn't seem to take his name with high regards, preferring to have it changed at all costs.


Mobile Suit Gundam 00/Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 - What's In a Name?

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Gundam 00 are under the copyright of Seiji Mizushima, Sunrise and the Manichi Broadcasting System.

Summary:

Ribbons Almark doesn't seem to take his name with high regards, preferring to have it changed at all costs.

* * *

Hotel Suite, somewhere in New York City, New York, United States, World Economic Union

* * *

"I don't get this."

A green-haired teenager around 17 years of age was reading a piece of paper. It seems that the teen was not taking the news lightly.

"This is... my name?" He snarled, about to curse out loud as to why the gods had been bad to him when the entrance to the suite opened.

"Greetings, Ribbons."

A Caucasian man with brown-hair and a ponytail took off his red coat and placed it on the nearby coat hangar before he loosened his blue tie.

"Hello, sir Alejandro." The teen snarled, hearing the name.

"Is there a problem?" Alejandro raised his left eyebrow.

"My name?"

Alejandro smirked. "Oh, you mean the one they've already assigned you for the upcoming show."

"Sir," Ribbons began to explain himself. "I told the management that it should've been Livonze, not Ribbons."

"And why not?" Alejandro took a seat at the sofa in the living area. "Is it offensive?"

"YES IT IS OFFENSIVE!" Ribbons shouted. Alejandro glared at Ribbons.

"My apologies, sir." Ribbons apologized for his actions. "But I insist that my name should have been Livonze in the first place."

"It seems that you're worried about it." Alejandro tried to hide his chuckle from his subordinate.

"My name," insisted the teenager. "sounds a lot girly if I had Ribbons as my official name instead of having a neutral or maybe a menacing one. Which is why I prefer Livonze."

The World Economic Union diplomat and low-level Celestial Being agent simply laughed at Ribbons.

"You, wanting to be terrifying at an alternative name?" Alejandro began to laugh hard. "Oh god, that is so rich!" The ponytailed man wiped off tears from his left eye.

Ribbons sighed after seeing his _superior _laugh out loud in his face.

_What's the use anyway? _Ribbons saw Alejandro laughing a bit, although it was being subsided by the minute. _I can't even argue with Corner on this matter._

Then suddenly, an interesting thought came to Ribbons. This made Ribbons smirk a bit.

_At least I'll be voiced by the veteran seiyu Toru Furuya when Mobile Suit Gundam 00 gets aired in Japan._

The green-haired teen then gritted his teeth, snapping his right index and thumb fingers as he decided to leave Alejandro to attend to himself for the time being.

_But Toru Furuya's going to be credited as Noboru Sougetsu._

Ribbons sighed at the thought of this.

_I don't know, but I don't like it one bit._

THE END

PS - So far, it's my first Gundam 00. Hope you like it, especially the humor on Ribbons and such. He deserves to be bashed, but I wanna bash him based on his name and the seiyu. But honestly, I find it difficult to accept that Furuya-san would change seiyu names for Noboru Sougetsu when the show would credit Ribbon's voice. Let me know for any mistakes and such. Flames to help me do better for Gundam 00 are welcome.

Anyhow, I'm wondering if anyone's gonna do a Setsuna/Marina fic though I'm eager to see someone do a Setsuna/Christina, Setsuna/Sumeragi or better yet, a Setsuna/Harem. Yes, you heard me right. A harem. You want a spelling? Okay, its H-A-R-E-M. XP

And one more thing, I much prefer if Ribbons wasn't his name. I think you'll all know why when you read the fic up above.

That's it for now. Plans are to do a short GITS: SAC fic based on 2nd GiG, especially the Dejima crisis and the assassination of Kuze and a Kara No Kyokai fic (I'll need to tell the admin about adding the category). I'll try to make that short before I really, really do Code Geass. Hopefully, no more short plot bunnies after that (The Centurions one is nagging me, but I have no ideas. Which is cool for now).


End file.
